villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aka Manah/Synopsis
The complete story of the demonic warlord Aka Manah Origin The Beginning Before the beginning of time, before creation, before anything that was ever created, there was a race of omnipotent beings known as the Prime Alphas, the polar opposites of yet another godly race, the Prime Omegas, which fell under the leadership of Endgame and Nekrozoth. In the years of dispute that followed, the Prime Alphas prevailed over their counterparts and created the universe, along with reality and the basic boundaries of logic. Along with this came humans, a group of naive and well-meaning creatures the Alphas had created. Seeing them as threats to his authority, Nekrozoth corrupted the humans as his brother, Artillery, supplied them with weapons of destruction. In the years that followed, two ideas began circulating throughout humanity: chaos and tyranny. Ahriman, a powerful Omega whom presided over the realm the humans were battling, struck a deal with Nekrozoth, giving him control of the region. In order to keep the humans in check, he merged the ideas of chaos and tyranny, giving them a personified form and creating The Nameless Evil. Although originally content with his position, Evil soon grew tired of watching humanity prosper and sought to conquer more territory to add to his name. He broke away from Ahriman's control, renaming himself Aka Manah, and retreated into the depths of the know Omniverse. As he traveled from different dimensions, he discovered another new concept: families. Manah grew envious of those who had mothers and siblings to love and protect him. He traveled dimensions in hopes of finding that same affection. His attempts proved to be in vain, as both gods and mortals prejudged and abandoned Manah. Slowly, he began to unravel and show his true colors. Betrayed, cold, and alone, Manah abandoned the entire concept of love and anything that came with it. He revisited each universe that had abandoned him and created chaos. Under Manah's influence, stray pets would track down their previous owners and slaughter them with incredible speed and power, only to transform into the owners and take on their lives. Manah made sure to exclude love from their lives, but made them content with friendships due to his appreciation for animals. One by one, authoritarian figures in the dimensions withered. Manah's power began growing, and he began to unlock abilities that Ahriman had kept hidden from him. His most shocking discovery came when he realized he could leave his universe, that their was an infinite amount of them to conquer and torment. And outside of his dimension was a sanctioned citadel, hidden between reality and spirit. Manah tapped into this dimension and was confronted by the citadel guards, whom he easily killed. Buried twenty miles under the main building, Manah discovered one of the six Chaos Stones and stole it, escaping to Oblivion for refuge. It was there he wiped out sixteen legions of attacking daemons utilizing the Stones power. His obsession with the Stone grew as he traveled across the Omniverse, finding those who abandoned him, one by one. His obsession caught the eyes of many Alphas, one of which was Deus, the Alpha of Creation. Creation of War With a Chaos Stone in his possession, Manah posed as an immediate threat to Deus, whose brother (Nekrozoth) had also wielded one and nearly killed trillions. A primal creature known by the Prime Alphas as the Primion was sent by Deus to a region known as Gaus, where it intercepted Manah. Despite his new surge of power, Manah was eventually subdued and defeated by the Primion, who was given blessing by every Prime Alpha. The Chaos Stone was transferred to a sacred holding ground named the Cathedral of Justice, which also held four of the five other Chaos Stones, and Manah was brought before the Prime Alpha court. Cunning as always, Manah telepathically sensed their hostilities towards the Omegas, and manipulated them into believing the Prime Omegas, mainly Endgame, had ordered him to do so. Deus, attempting to keep peace between the two races, kept Manah prisoner. Meanwhile, Nekrozoth staged the entire decimation of a realm, steering the blame towards a splinter group of Prime Alphas, led by Deus himself. As a result of Nekrozoth and Manah's actions, a new concept was born: organized warfare. During the many massacres that followed, Manah managed to escape and abscond into the HECK realm, a clever move considering Alphas were unable to enter it. On the brink of death from his battles against the Primion, Manah decided on staging a final act of violence before his death. Manipulating two tribes of daemons, both native to the HECK realm, he created a series of brutal proxy wars between them. His wounds mysteriously fixated, leading Manah to learn he could gain power from the violence of others. While in HECK, he also began recruiting native daemons as soldiers, contacting Artillery and convincing him to supply them weapons. The cycle continued for years before Manah finally heard rumors that the war between the Alphas and Omegas had ended. It was an ideal time for invasion. Fueled with an unquenchable desire to rule and prosper, Manah left the HECK realm and led his army to Saakar, where they overthrow local officials and became the legal ruling body. When the humans fought back in an attempt to take back their homeland, Manah threatened to destroy their planet, a task which would be achievable thanks to his growing powers. World War 2 was raging on in Earth 616, which supplied Manah and his army with the strength they need to endure on their conquests. As his army moved and capture Xandar, another fierce rebellion broke out on Saakar, killing 500 daemon soldiers. Sticking to his word, Manah took a rather merciful approach, wiping out one-third of the human population. The resistance efforts quickly ceased after that, just as the daemons of HECK took over Xander. To his shock, the steady stream of power aiding his army from Earth 616 halted. World War 2 had ended in allied victory, and rebuilding efforts were beginning. Enraged, Manah's daemons attacked 616. The attack was repelled by combined human efforts, but Manah saw the invasion as a victory, as it had sparked the Cold War and the battles that came with it.